


So Close I Can Taste It

by DoctorsOrders



Series: You Didn't Ruin Me, I Came Like This [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, If you count the shop as public, Kneeling, Lap Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe signals, Semi-Public Sex, Subspace, Top Harry, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grudgingly gives into Eggsy's near constant begging and lets Eggsy kneel under his desk. He ends up wondering why he needed so much convincing to do it in the first place. Eggsy is a praise junkie and enjoys being Harry's toy during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close I Can Taste It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts).



> Well this quickly got out of hand...from the prompt: "Eggsy who likes to warm Harry's and/or Merlin's dick(s)."  
> As always I set out to write some quick smut and ended up over 5k, what else is new? Hopefully this is something like what you had in mind! 
> 
> Not Beta'd or Brit-picked (please feel free to point out any mistakes)

Harry had resisted at first, telling him it was unprofessional and inappropriate to _use_ Eggsy in such a manner—especially at work. Harry was right, it was all of that, but Eggsy wouldn’t relent. He was willing to prove himself, even if it meant he wouldn’t get what he wanted right away.  
  
“Well, what if I just sat under your desk?” Eggsy asked, turning up his charm, “Nothin’ improper, real quiet like, I wouldn’t bother you or nothin’."  
  
“I suppose there would be no harm in that,” Harry agreed. “Would it be enough for you, my darling?”   
  
“It’ll have to be, ain’t it?”  
  
“For now. I’d like to start you off slow, love.”  
  
“Yeah, alright,” Eggsy said, not really expecting Harry to make good on any of it. It was a lot to ask, even from Harry.   
  
They didn’t speak about it for several days, until Harry called Eggsy into his office.   
  
Harry’s desk was imposing, a solid cherry with deep drawers on either side and an ornately detailed facade, it oozed authority. It made Eggsy weak-kneed to come into the office finding Harry’s lithe frame stretched behind the formidable structure. One day he would wheedle Harry into fucking him on top of the desk, but that was going to require quite a bit more negotiating.   
  
Sliding his chair away for Eggsy to see, there was a large, thick cushion and a soft glow of recessed lighting in the large kneehole cutout. He felt a little foolish, while he’d been sulking, Harry had been outfitting the desk so Eggsy wouldn’t be kneeling uncomfortably in the dark.  
  
“Let’s see how long you can stay still down there, shall we?” Harry said easily. “I’d like to make sure you enjoy this before you commit to it.”   
  
“Oh,” Eggsy said with a impish grin, “I’ll like it, daddy.”  
  
“Under the desk, pet,” Harry said, quirking a small smile.   
  
It wasn’t everyday—it couldn’t be with Eggsy taking over as Galahad in the field—but whenever Eggsy was able he found himself nestled safely between the solid desk front and Harry’s knees. It was several months before Harry would let Eggsy do anything other than kneel, but Eggsy couldn’t say he minded, much. He’d rest his head against Harry’s inner thigh, content to let Harry stroke his hair occasionally.   
  
Harry would tap on the desk once, _Are you alright?_ and Eggsy would squeeze his ankle in response, _Yes, I’m fine, let me stay here_.  
  
There had been once, just once, when Eggsy had not been fine. Harry had taken a call with the American operations branch. It had been heated and ended with Harry throwing his glasses across the desk and cursing loudly.   
  
Eggsy’d found himself shaking inexplicably, Harry’s outburst pulling him out of his comfortable fog and he just _couldn’t_ stay anymore, he needed to move. Eggsy had rapped twice on Harry’s ankle hoping it was signal enough that he needed out.   
  
Harry had jumped in surprise but reacted quickly after that, moving out of the way and to help Eggsy up, sitting him atop the desk. He was clearly distraught with himself, squeezing the back of Eggsy’s neck Harry pulled him close against his chest.   
  
“Oh Eggsy, love, are you alright?”  
  
“Sorry,” Eggsy had said, pouting.  
  
“You’re sorry? Oh, no my darling, whatever are you sorry for?” Harry had asked nonplused, kissing the top of Eggsy’s hair.  
  
He should have had a stronger resolve, if they were going to do this, Eggsy would have to get used to seeing Harry riled up. He was sure this wouldn’t be the last time something like this would happen.   
  
“Shouldn’t have let it get in my head, you wasn’t even talkin’ to me.”   
  
He had pulled back enough to lock eyes with Eggsy. “No, my sweet boy, I shouldn’t have let myself forget you were here, not even for a second.” He’d leaned down, pausing just before capturing Eggsy’s lips.  
  
“I’ll be better, daddy,” Eggsy had promised, before he kissed him.   
  
“You’re already too good, love,” Harry had told him as they broke.  
  
By the fourth month, Eggsy was almost unflappable, he no longer jerked up when the door opened or tensed when Harry had to leave for short amounts of time. He was very good at kneeling in the comforting space between Harry’s legs. The cushion on the floor took away the bite of the hardwood and the small space allowing him only enough room for his body, and none for his pesky thoughts.    
  
That was, Eggsy was quite sure of himself until the day Harry unzipped his trousers after sitting down.  
  
Part of Eggsy couldn’t believe he’d done it. After all Harry’s talk about professionalism, and not abusing his position, he was going to let Eggsy have his salacious way. Eggsy was ecstatic. He’d spent months wishing for this.  
  
Harry didn’t say anything, in fact, he gave no indication this was different from any other day, offering no instructions—not that Eggsy really needed any. He wasn’t wearing pants, which wasn’t like Harry at all, but Eggsy supposed it was easier this way. Eggsy felt himself salivating, he’d dreamed about this. Really.

He’d had an actual dream where he sat, as he did now, with Harry’s cock in his mouth. Of course, in the dream they’d been at the Round Table and Merlin had been watching Eggsy intently, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that.   
  
He wondered if he was indeed allowed to do this or if this was another test of self control. If it was, Eggsy was going to _fail_ , Harry was much too tempting for any other outcome.  
  
Harry was half hard just sitting there and Eggsy knew there was no way he wouldn’t swell up once Eggsy’s mouth was wrapped around him. He felt his own cock start to rise with the thought, but he adamantly ignored it in favor of opening his mouth and letting his tongue brush Harry’s cock head.   
  
Harry’s thighs tensed, but he gave no indication Eggsy should not proceed. Eggsy opened his mouth wider, allowing Harry’s smooth length to slide inside until his mouth engulfed Harry’s cock. Harry sighed contently, if anyone else had been in the office, it might have been a suspect noise, but there was no one else.   
  
Eggsy continued to kneel silently, adjusting as Harry’s cock plumped to it full size. Eggsy’s reality narrowed further, there was nothing outside of this moment for him. Just the soft light, Harry’s velvet cock, and his open mouth.   
  
Harry was sizable, fully erect, his cock touched the back of Eggsy’s throat, leaving just shy of four inches unattended to. Eggsy could, and had, taken all of Harry down his throat, but he didn’t know how long he’d be able to maintain the length for, he figured it was better to start slow.  
  
Harry tapped the desk once.   
  
Eggsy squeezed his ankle.   
  
“My darling,” Harry said, much to Eggsy’s surprise. Harry never talked when they did this, not at the shop. He’d often remark on some part of it once they were at home, a comment or a check in, but never during. “Do remember, you’re just there to keep me warm, nothing else.”   
  
Eggsy blushed deeply, he knew what he was supposed to do, _he’d_ been the one to ask for it after all, but hearing Harry say it so nonchalantly sent a jolt of excitement through his body. He liked being Harry’s toy, ordered around. He liked feeling entirely owned by this man.   
  
Eggsy would have lost track of time if not for Harry’s quarter-hour check-ins.   
  
_Tap_.   
  
_Squeeze_.   
  
Then he’d be floating again.  
  
After two hours his jaw ached, his lips and chin slick and sloppy with spit. Harry had gone soft in his mouth but Eggsy didn’t want to move, he wasn’t done, and Harry hadn’t given him any indication to stop. Never mind the drool pooling on the floor, or Eggsy’s own pressing hard on, or his urge to suck Harry senseless. He would stay like this for as long as Harry would let him.   
  
Harry scratched Eggsy’s head soothingly. Everything about this felt so good, this far off, dream-like state was better than he’d imagined.   
  
_Tap_.  
  
_Squeeze_.  
  
Harry’s cock cycled back to hardness against Eggsy’s tongue, salty precome dripping down the back of this throat. He swallowed intermittently so he wouldn’t cough, neither of them would enjoy that. Harry shifting minutely whenever Eggsy’s throat moved against his cockhead.   
  
Harry was still talking to someone on his glasses, mundane, Eggsy supposed from his cadence, as it really just sounded like white noise at this point. He hmmm’ed and let out of long breath through is nose.   
  
“Shit!” Harry said suddenly, his cock twitching in Eggsy’s mouth. “No, not you, _my apologies_ _Devlin_ , I seem to have, ah, spilled my tea.”  
  
Eggsy _knew_ that was a lie, Harry didn’t drink tea in the shop. Which meant he was reacting to the vibrations of Eggsy’s mouth. He felt proud and apologetic all at once, he wasn’t supposed to make Harry’s job harder.   
  
“Yes…yes, of course, no trouble at all…No, thank you for your time,” Harry said, back to his polite tone, ending the call.   
  
“Eggsy—” Harry started.  
  
“What’s Galahad gone and done now?” Merlin’s brogue carried through the air as his footsteps entered the threshold, “Really living up to your namesake, isn’t he Arthur?”  
  
Eggsy froze, not that he’d been moving much before, holding his breath for a moment. He should have been ready for this, someone was bound to come into Harry’s office while his cock was in Eggsy’s mouth, especially if they’d be doing this on the regular, but he was still unprepared. Possibly because it was Merlin, and Eggsy sometimes got the feeling Merlin was telepathic and could see through walls and—with all his tech—Eggsy wasn’t sure this feeling was unfounded.   
  
“I feel as though there is a taunt somewhere in there Merlin,” Harry said dryly, giving no indication anything was out of order.   
  
“It was meant to be outright,” Merlin said with a deadpan tone.   
  
Eggsy could feel the vibrations of his paces through the floor as Merlin approached Harry’s desk. He felt so exposed, he might as well have been naked. It was thrilling, Harry’s leaking cock still nudging the back of this throat while he carried on with Merlin.   
  
Harry’s hand stroked through his hair once again, _It’s okay, nothing to worry about, pet_.  
  
“So what’s your lad done?”   
  
“Nothing too alarming,” Harry said easily, “Have you read his latest field report? It’s quite charming, typical Eggsy.”  
  
Eggsy would have laughed if not for the very filling cock currently occupying his mouth. He knew his field reports had their own _flare_ , Roxy had told him to make them sound a tad more professional, but it wasn’t as though his boss really minded.  
  
“Ach, I know, like an action movie, with Galahad as the narrator. Haven’t read this one yet, but I’ll be looking forward to it.”   
  
Harry chuckled.   
  
_Tap_.  
  
_Squeeze_.  
  
“What can I do for you, Merlin?”  
  
“I’ve got a stack of new forms that need your signature, _today_ _Harry_ , and we need to set up a time for you to look over some modifications in the standard issue watch.”   
  
“Very well, no need to be a tyrant, I’ll sign the papers before I leave, and what about tomorrow around fourteen-thirty?”  
  
“Can’t be tomorrow, that’ll be during Lancelot’s rendezvous with her informant.”   
  
“Thursday then.”  
  
Merlin said nothing but presumably nodded, Eggsy hearing only a few clicks on his clipboard.   
  
“If there’s nothing else you better leave me with these forms, _lord only knows_ how I’ll finish them all.”   
  
“I could do with less attitude Arthur. Chester wasn’t like this.”   
  
“ _Chester_ was a surly psychopath.”   
  
“Ah yes, now I remember we replaced him,” Merlin said tsking. Footsteps carrying him away from the desk.   
  
“Do close the door on your way out,” Harry asked after him.   
  
The door clicked and Eggsy finally felt the tension drain from his muscles.   
  
“That was very good my darling,” Harry said, his voice smooth to Eggsy’s ears. “Now, as you heard Merlin’s given me a touch more work, is that alright?”  
  
_Squeeze_.   
  
“Are you certain?”   
  
Eggsy squeezed harder, making what he hoped sounded like an agreeable noise in the back of his throat.  
  
“ _Shit_.” Harry’s stomach tightened visibly. “Very good, love.”  
  
Eggsy’s face grew hot, he loved when Harry praised him. It was the kind of feedback he craved. The kind he’d never been able to get with anyone else, sexually or otherwise, and Harry gave him both.   
  
Eggsy ground his palm against his pressing erection, he would _not_ come, that would not be part of this. He sat quietly, his cheek resting against Harry’s thigh, his lips adjusted so his teeth didn’t disturb Harry’s cock, listening to the reassuring sound of Harry penning his signature over and over.   
  
After what couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes, Eggsy felt Harry’s hand brush his cheek, urging Eggsy’s head back from his softening prick. A thick line of saliva connected them as Eggsy slowly pulled off. Harry wiped himself off with his pocket square before tucking back into his trousers and righting himself. Then, very gently he helped Eggsy up around the small lake he’d created on the floor.  
  
Eggsy felt unsteady and lightheaded, surprising himself because he hadn’t had this reaction to this before. Harry eased him to sit on the desk, rubbing gently at his jaw. His mouth dropped open in spite of himself.   
  
God, Eggsy was sore.  
  
“Magnificent,” Harry said in between chaste kisses along his jaw. “What a _lovely_ job, my darling.”   
  
“We’ll do it again daddy, won’t we?” Eggsy asked breathlessly, hands clutching Harry’s shirt front.   
  
“Absolutely, dear boy.”  
  
Eggsy might have questioned how eager he was to kneel with Harry’s cock in his mouth for literal hours if it didn’t make him feel so right. Sitting so close to Harry, not having to think about anything except keeping Harry comfortable, not about dictators, or assassins, or the shit state of the world was such a relief. He got better at relaxing his throat, able to take more and more Harry’s length for longer each time he sat between Harry’s legs.   
  
It wasn’t every time. There were plenty of days Harry wouldn’t unzip his trousers. Eggsy was content with just the clothed intimacy of his chin on Harry’s leg and Harry’s hand in his hair. The simplicity of only reassuring proximity. But Harry always seemed to know when that wasn’t going to be enough, when Eggsy needed more to be able to relax.   
  
He wasn’t entirely sure what Harry got out of this, as he spent most of the day ungratified. Although he suspected it had something to do with the fact that Harry got the satisfaction of knowing Eggsy wanted to do this for him. That Eggsy was his alone. Then again, Harry was indulgent with Eggsy, and rarely denied him anything, so Eggsy wouldn’t put it past him that it was solely for Eggsy’s benefit.    
  
More surprising then Harry’s willingness to finally use Eggsy the way he’d for asked at work, was how Harry fucked him when they arrived home.   
  
Harry, historically, was not a gentleman in bed, which followed since he was so proper outside of it. Harry had always been rough with him, he was stronger than he looked and had more stamina in the bedroom than Eggsy had honestly expected. He liked when Eggsy was on top, riding his cock, prompting a vigorous pace with his hands tight on Eggsy’s hips. He liked to keep Eggsy on edge for hours, making Eggsy wait until he thought he’d pass out. And, _fuck_ , Eggsy liked that, he liked Harry’s force and presence. He loved when Harry would flip them over and pound him into the mattress and come so deep inside him Eggsy saw stars. He liked when Harry reduced his entire vocabulary to _Daddy_ and _Please_ and he very much liked when he ended up covered with the bruises from Harry’s mouth.   
  
But on the nights after Eggsy had spent the day deep throating Harry at the shop, Harry was gentler. No pinning Eggsy’s hands above his head, no sharp bites into his skin. Harry was still in charge, that wasn’t likely to change for much, but it was a different kind of claiming. And it wasn’t that Eggsy had asked—because he hadn’t. Eggsy hadn’t even known that was was what he wanted. Harry had become especially good at knowing what he needed before Eggsy himself did.   
  
Eggsy especially liked it when they fucked in Harry’s armchair. Sitting in Harry’s lap, rocking easily while would Harry whisper gentle admirations in his ear. 

 

—

 

Eggsy’s shirt was the only article of clothing he still had on, hanging unbuttoned on his shoulders and sticking to his sweaty body as Eggsy rode Harry smoothly. Harry, on the other hand, was still entirely dressed aside from his suit coat. The leather shoulder holster that made Eggsy drool still packed, and adorning his person.  
  
“That’s it Eggsy, very good, just like that,” Harry purred into the shell of his ear.  
  
Eggsy faltered slightly in his rhythm, “Fuck, keep on like that and I ain’t gonna be good.”   
  
“Whatever do you mean?”  
  
“Cause…shit, _oh god!_ Don’t want to come yet, daddy.”   
  
Harry petted his cheek. “We don’t have to stop at one, there’s no need to be stingy. Come for me, my darling,” he insisted.   
  
“Yeah? Fuck,” Eggsy tensed as Harry wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping slightly faster than necessary. “Harry fuck, _fuck_ , oh!” he cried before spurting across Harry’s shirt and tie, burring his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.  
  
“Look at how lovely you are when you come, how eager you are to listen.”  
  
Eggsy panted, “Just for you, daddy.”   
  
“Yes, my darling, only for me.” He made no move to change their position, nor did he continue fucking Eggsy.   
  
Eggsy lay slumped against Harry’s still clothed chest.  After several moments of dead air he began to squirm. “Oi, you want to fill me up then? I’ve been good, ain’t I?” Eggsy coaxed.  
  
“In due time love. For now I’d like you to stay just like this.” Harry’s cock still throbbed inside him, keeping Eggsy stretched delightfully wide, but it seemed to be of no consequence to Harry.   
  
Eggsy laughed breathily, “But you want me to keep like this until I can go again?”  
  
“Precisely.”  
  
Eggsy groaned, “Bet you’d like to keep me full your cock all the time.”  
  
“Were it possible, my darling, I certainly would.”   
  
“Ta,” Eggsy sighed, bearing down around Harry’s cock as he settled himself.   
  
Harry exhaled sharply, “Far be it for me to complain if you’d like to keep doing that.”   
  
“‘Course daddy, whatever you want.”   
  
Harry opened the copy of The Sun that sat on the table next to them. He positioned it so Eggsy could see as well, Harry’s arm still circling Eggsy and holding him to his chest.   
  
“Harry, I can’t believe you read this garbage,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes after a couple pages. “None of my mates do and we’re ‘bout as rough as they come.”   
  
“Manners, pet,” Harry chastised.   
  
Eggsy stuck his tongue out in protest, but ended up licking lightly at Harry’s jawline when it didn’t earn him enough attention.   
  
“Naughty boy.”   
  
Eggsy grinned, delighted, and rocked lightly, clenching around Harry as he did.   
  
“All right you cheeky thing, you’ve made your point,” Harry said fondly, putting the paper down and rolling one of Eggsy’s pebbled nippled in his fingers. “You have my full attention.”   
  
Eggsy planted a sloppy kiss on the side of his mouth before guiding Harry’s hand back down to his cock, which was almost fully hard against his thigh.   
  
“Yes, you’re quite a sight,” Harry acknowledged with faux disinterest.   
  
“Come on, daddy,” Eggsy whined, milking Harry’s cock with his tight arse insistently, “Can I please?”  
  
“Patience, love. I’m content like this for the time being.” He kissed Eggsy’s fingers delicately.   
  
“You’re mean,” Eggsy whined, placing his head back on Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“On the contrary, I’m being very nice. Now, you stay still until I tell you otherwise.”   
  
“Yes daddy,” Eggsy said sullenly, trying his very best not to rock in Harry’s lap, to stay motionless and be content as Harry’s cock sleeve until he said otherwise. He couldn’t help squeezing Harry every couple minutes just so he couldn’t forget Eggsy was anxious.   
  
Harry played with his hair, peppered Eggsy’s neck with soft kisses, occasionally dragged a hand across Eggsy’s cock, and heaped admirations on Eggsy for what felt like a blissful eternity.   
  
“You are such a marvelous sight, my darling. I don’t deserve someone as devoted and precious as you.”  
  
Eggsy blushed down to his naked chest. “Stop it Harry, I ain’t none of that.” It wasn’t that Eggsy didn’t love Harry applauding him, because he did—his leaking cock proof of just that—but sometimes he thought Harry laid it on a bit thick. Harry had to know what this did to him.   
  
Harry sounded downright offended, “Bite your tongue, you are all of it and more. I want you to see yourself the way I do, love.”  
  
“Tell me again, please,” Eggsy urged. Harry’s cock jerked inside him, and Eggsy let out a light moan.   
  
That spurred Harry on, “I love the gorgeous sounds you make, how I can tell every centimeter of your body wants me. You, my darling, are the very definition of perfection.” Harry went back to toying with his nipple, “Now, you tell me you understand what a good boy you are.”   
  
“‘Suppose,” Eggsy whispered.  
  
“Ah-ah, try again.”   
  
“Yes daddy.” Eggsy was glad he wasn’t looking at Harry right now, He felt as though he might melt with embarrassment. His fingers slipped along the soft silk of Harry’s tie, playing with the knot resting against Harry’s throat.   
  
Harry was unrelenting, “ _‘Yes daddy,’_ what?”  
  
Eggsy’s cock twitched, precome dribbling over, soaking into Harry’s trousers. He loved when Harry did this. “Yes daddy, I’m your good boy.”   
  
“Quite right,” Harry conceded, “You may move, Eggsy.”  
  
“Bloody hell,” Eggsy said, practically gasping wth relief as he pulled himself up, almost off, Harry’s slicked, pulsing cock, only to drop back down. The friction was unbelievably satisfying after nothing but waiting.  
  
Eggsy moaned with abandon as he fucked himself on Harry’s lap, writhing and throwing his head back when Harry thrust up to meet him. Eggsy sighed, his eyes closed, rolling his body so that his own cock was caught in the friction between them.   
  
“You’re exquisite, pet. All flushed and shaking, so tight around me.”   
  
Eggsy panted, “ _Jesus,_ Harry, oh fuck!”  
  
“My darling boy,” Harry purred, running his thumb harder than absolutely necessary along Eggsy’s Adam’s apple and to the hollow of his throat, “I do love seeing you this way.”   
  
“You like it, daddy?” Eggsy taunted, “You like watching me fuck myself on your cock, yeah?”   
  
“Yes, Eggsy.”   
  
“Say it then,” Eggsy said, drinking in Harry’s praise.   
  
“I do _love_ watching you fuck yourself on my cock. You’re gorgeous, so lovely. Willing to give yourself to me so completely, such a good boy, _my_ good boy.”  
  
Eggsy shuddered, burying his face back against Harry’s shoulder, jerking his hips faster. He could feel a blush spreading down his chest. What Harry’s words did to him was indescribable. He was sure Harry could talk him to orgasm, they’d have to try that sometime.   
  
Harry groaned as Eggsy fucked his cock harder, “Don’t be embarrassed, pet.”   
  
“Daddy…” Eggsy whined, “Want to feel ya come inside me.”   
  
“Eggsy—” Harry started, his breath hitching as Eggsy shifted and his cock slipped deeper into Eggsy’s wet heat.   
  
“Fuck, oh fuck, _oh_ _please_!” Eggsy choked. He was already so close—too close—he wanted to feel the moment Harry claimed him. The new angle had Harry’s cock brushing harder past Eggsy’s prostate with each thrust and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last.   
  
“You can come my darling,” Harry breathed, his voice rough.   
  
Eggsy shook his head, taking one of his hands from Harry’s shoulder to wrap around the base of his cock. “Want to wait for you,” he panted, bearing down on a particularly deep thrust.   
  
“Oh Eggsy,” Harry inhaled sharply, “The things you do to me, _fuck_.”  
  
“Kiss me, Harry,” Eggsy commanded, lifting his head off Harry’s shoulder and tipping it to the side.   
  
Harry replied in action alone, capturing Eggsy’s red lips between his, biting and sucking. Eggsy could hear the low whine building in the back of his throat. He was so hard, so close. He could barely breath, Harry the only thing his brain could process.    
  
“ _Eggsy_ ,” Harry choked out, breaking away from Eggsy’s mouth suddenly. His hands gripping Eggsy’s hips hard enough to bruise, Harry held Eggsy flush against him as his cock jerked and spurted, slicking Eggsy’s channel.   
  
“Oh fuck! _Daddy!”_ Eggsy wailed, still rolling his hips in Harry’s vice grip,   
  
After a moment Harry regained enough composure to reach for Eggsy’s cock, scraping his teeth along Eggsy’s trembling jaw. “My darling, do you like how that feels inside you?”   
  
Eggsy nodded fervently, bitting his lip while Harry fisted his cock in strong, languid strokes. His arse griping Harry’s cock even tighter than before, Eggsy’s cock throbbing against his hand.  
  
“Such a sweet gesture, waiting until I finished. You’re so thoughtful, pet. Come for me, you’ve been such a good boy,” Harry commended.   
  
“Shit!” Eggsy cursed, grinding in Harry’s lap as he came, “Harry, _oh Harry!_ ” His cock pulsing thick white ropes over Harry’s hand, dripping messily all over Harry’s rumpled clothing.  
  
Harry brought his fingers to Eggsy’s mouth, pressing them gently to his lips. Eggsy opened his mouth without question, sucking his own come from Harry’s digits.  
  
“Can we stay like this for a while?” Eggsy said when Harry’s fingers were clean and he’d regained the ability to speak.  
  
“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in the bath, my darling?”  
  
“After I can’t keep your cock in no more then we can go to the bath.”   
  
“As you wish.”

 

—

 

“Eggsy, love, I’d like to ask something of you. Do not feel as though you have to oblige me.”   
  
“That’s awful formal of you Harry, the fuck kind of thing you want me to do?”   
  
Harry climbed into the bed, spooning up against Eggsy. Harry’s cock pressed between Eggsy’s cheeks. Eggsy sighed and scooted back grinding his arse against it.   
  
“I’d like you to sleep with me inside you.”   
  
Eggsy rolled his eyes, “Harry, you ain’t got to ask to fuck me like that.”  
  
“My darling, you misunderstand, I’d just like to keep my cock in your arse for the night,” Harry said, sounding a bit unsure if Eggsy would agree.   
  
“Like I do with my mouth, during the day?” Eggsy grinned, rolling over to see Harry’s face, “You want to keep me full?”  
  
“If you’re amicable. I know how much you like keeping me in your mouth.” Harry stroked his cheek.   
  
Eggsy shivered, yes, he was _very_ amicable. “‘Course. Any way I can have you is good. You was worried I’d say no, wasn’t you?” Eggsy observed.   
  
“Yes well,” Harry sighed, “I am afraid one day I’ll ask something of you and you’ll look at me, completely horrified by the licentious old man you’re in bed with.”   
  
“Ain’t gonna happen, _daddy_ ,” Eggsy smiled, kissing him lightly.   
  
Harry laughed. He pulled Eggsy closer to him for a deeper, more resounding kiss.  
  
After they broke apart, Eggsy fished the bottle of silicone lube from the nightstand, he propped himself up before coating his fingers with the viscous liquid.   
  
“My darling, wouldn't your rather I did this for you?” Harry asked, reaching for the lube.   
  
Eggsy had thought about asking Harry to do it, he certainly had a better angle, but Eggsy knew himself and that wouldn’t have the desired result. “Nah, Harry if you put your fingers in me I’ll be begging you to fuck me in an instant, just let me stretch myself.”   
  
“I don’t doubt it,” Harry agreed, watching Eggsy pump a finger into himself.   
  
Eggsy worked slowly, trying his very best not to rile himself up too much. He added another squish of lube with his second finger, wanting his arse as slick as possible if Harry really was planning on keeping his cock inside him most of the night. Eggsy had to stop thinking about this, he was already getting hard. Two fingers would have to be enough. He laid back down, tossing the bottle to Harry.  
  
“That’s all you need? Are you certain?” Harry asked with mild concern.   
  
“I like a bit of rough,” Eggsy said, managing to keep his voice neutral.   
  
Harry shook his head fondly, slicking his cock up with a dollop more lube, “I am aware of that, my darling.”   
  
Eggsy blushed, but didn’t respond, still fucking himself with his hand.   
  
Harry slotted next to him. “That’s enough,” he said, maneuvering Eggsy’s hand out of the way.   
  
Harry’s cock head nudged against his wet hole, seemingly too large with the amount of prep he’d done. Holding himself steady, Harry eased his cock inside Eggsy slowly. The stretch of Harry was accompanied by a dull burn, his body not entirely pleased by the intrusion, but not fighting it.   
  
“Oh daddy, _yes_ ,” Eggsy cried, gripping the sheets, fervently reminding himself not to push back, not to fuck himself on Harry’s full cock. 

“So good, you’re so good my darling boy,” Harry gasped, finally flush against Eggsy’s tight body. He kissed the sensitive patch behind Eggsy’s ear, startling a shudder from him, reaching for his hand.   
  
“Jesus, Harry, your fucking cock,” Eggsy whined, actively working on staying still.   
  
“It is one of my better features,” Harry settled, winding his fingers with Eggsy’s.  
  
“All of your features is your good ones.” Eggsy took a few moments to adjust to the girth of Harry filling him, how was he supposed to stay like this all night? This was the opposite of the calm veil he fell under when he kneeled with Harry’s cock in his mouth, this was the feeling he associated with being pounded into a very soft mattress. “Fuck, you really expect me to sleep like this?”  
  
“I’l be getting a full night’s rest,” Harry confirmed, his breath only hitching a little as Eggsy fluttered around his cock. “And you will stay like this, whether or not you sleep is up to you.”   
  
“ _Mean_ ,” Eggsy hummed.  
  
Harry shifted, squeezing Eggsy’s hand, “My darling, you will tell me if you change your mind?”  
  
“‘Course, daddy,” Eggsy squeezed back, “I ain’t changing my mind though. But…if _you_ change your mind and you want to fuck me after all—even if I manage to fall asleep—I don’t mind that neither.”   
  
Harry’s cock twitched inside Eggsy, “…Not tonight, pet.”   
  
“But…Maybe sometime then?” Eggsy asked, perhaps a little too hopeful.   
  
“Would you like that?”  
  
“Reckon I might,” Eggsy confirmed, almost before he knew he’d thought the words. He wasn’t sure where that request had come from, but he didn’t regret saying it.   
  
“I see,” Harry said, clearly amused. “For now, my darling, please focus on nothing aside from sleep.”   
  
“Yes, daddy.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's only briefly mentioned but Harry and Eggsy have a very open line of communication with new activities/aspects in their relationship.  
> I just did Harry for this work, but I have some potential future ideas in the vein that include Merlin...
> 
> I claim no ownership of these characters and own the plot of this work only. Title borrowed from Panic! At the Disco's Emperor's New Clothes, no copyright infringement intended.


End file.
